TácticasObjetivo
by SuMiKo hoi hoi
Summary: no sé como hacer un sumaryy ! oò primer fic [Yaoi] strongest pair [o intento de ello]


Ok…..aquí….yo publicando…esto. . salió en la micro ¡ si? Es mi primer fic, por favor, piedad !

Tácticas/Objetvo

Las canchas ya estaban vacías, el silencio reinaba y el sol bañaba la tarde con hermosos rayos rojizos. Sólo se encontraban ellos, nadie más. Nadie.

El prodigio había tenido un gran partido con el novato de la Seigaku, por lo que había tardado más de la cuenta. Sí, Fuji Syusuke ganó el partido, aunque tembló más de una vez con Ryoma, el chico realmente jugaba bien. Iba a elogiarlo, se lo merecía, muy poca gente lograba ese efecto en él; pero no pudo ya que estaba retrasado para irse con su sempai

Por otra parte, el capitán de la Seigaku se encontraba trabajando en otro asunto con la profesora Ryusaki y Oishi. El partido entre ambos prodigios se prolongó tanto que los dos últimos se fueron, dejando a cargo a Tezuka de los "tensai's"

Y así fue como ambos castaños se quedaron solos ¿Sería coincidencia? No era la primer vez que ocurría. Tal vez el destino era quien los colocaba en esas situaciones…como dándoles una oportunidad ¿Para qué? Ja ¡ Esa pregunta no era necesaria, ambos sabían la respuesta

Ya en los vestidores Fuji comenzó a arreglar sus cosas normalmente a pesar de sentir esos ojos (hermosos y penetrantes) clavados en él. Se sentía un poco nervioso bajo la minuciosa mirada del capitán, pero no se dejaría intimidar

-Tezuka ¿no piensas alistarte ya? Es hora de irnos-

-…-

-como quieras nn- dijo yendo hacia las duchas

Tezuka no podía hacer nada, simplemente Fuji lo dejaba perplejo. Su angelical rostro, su sedoso cabello, su delicado (y a la vez) fuerte cuerpo, todo, y reitero TODO le llamaba la atención de Fuji Syusuke

-_"no vas a doblegarme, Fuji. No me dejaré vencer por ti"- _pensaba, pero realmente no se dirigía a Fuji, sino más bien a él mismo. Sabía que lo necesitaba, pero no lo admitiría delante de él, no mientras pudiese evitarlo….pero ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría esto? Fuji aparecía en sus pensamientos un 95 del día y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El prodigio era tan atractivo, era imposible resistírsele; pero él era Tezuka Kunimitsu, y por más que fuera la tentación, no cederíía.

-"_Muy bien, Tezuka-_ pensaba el tensai mientras el agua envolvía su cuerpo- _si tú no das el primer paso, lo haré yo. El momento es ahora, y no pienso esperar más"_

Syusuke ya estaba saliendo de las duchas; salió de una manera tan tierna, pura e inocente que ni el mismo Tezuka pudo evitar expresarlo, adquiriendo un "no" ligero rubor en sus mejillas

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo aparentando inocencia mientras se amarraba una toalla a la cintura.

- No-

- Mmm, te noto distinto nn-

- No es nada- mintió "intentando" sonar cortante. Esos ojos color cielo, mostrándose en todo su esplendor, sólo para él y esa sonrisa, tan propia del chico. Era tan angelical (en cierto sentido), realmente lo desconcertaba

Syusuke, al darse cuenta de la resistencia del capitán, accedió al plan B: mientras terminaba de vestirse, dejó caer "accidentalmente" algunos sobres, peluches y chocolates de su bolso. Ese tipo de cosas que todas las babosas de su clase (y de otras) le daban diariamente

Tezuka no pudo evitar mirar la sarta de corazones que había en los sobres con un: "to Fuji Syusuke", o los "Te amo" de los peluches. Inconscientemente, su rostro fue invadido por una expresión de reprobatorio enojo.

Cuando Fuji se dio cuenta de esto comenzó a recoger lentamente.

- Mira esto – dijo enseñándole un peluche de osito - es de Yoriko-chan, del salón 4, me agrada mucho – ante la última frase Tezuka sólo frunció el ceño - ¿crees que debería darle una oportunidad?

- ¿Te gusta esa chica?- preguntó el más alto con notoria molestia y deje de preocupación

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo quiero saber tu opinión- dijo sin inmutarse, al menos exteriormente; porque por dentro estaba temblando ante la posible respuesta del castaño

- No lo sé, creo que la cualidad más grande que tiene es el poder decirme todo lo que piensa- hizo mucho énfasis es eso último – igual que Eiji.

- Así que prefieres a las personas más abiertas ¿no, pues me parece bien- dijo el más alto girando la cabeza a un lado a modo de desaprobación. Lentamente iba cayendo en la trampa de Fuji.

Tezuka sintió algo muy cálido a la altura de su cuello y cuando giró la cabeza, nuevamente, se encontró con la mirada más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, esos zafiros se mostraban ante él sin miedo alguno, eran tan lindos. Tardó un poco en reaccionar por al visión que tenía, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Syusuke estaba demasiado cerca. Su aroma lo intoxicaba lenta y placenteramente. Sus alientos se hacían uno

- Sólo me intriga saber lo que piensa..la gente que me interesa – dijo disminuyendo cada vez más el sonido de su voz

- ¿Qué tipo de gente te interesa?- dijo el capitán al mismo volumen, casi en un susurro, entrelazando sus brazos en la cintura del más bajo, aprisionando su cuerpo, cayendo totalmente en el juego

Syusuke le devolvió una tierna, sutil y deseosa mirada como respuesta mientras se acoplaba al cuerpo de su capitán

Cada vez se unían más, Fuji llevó sus manos hasta el pecho del capitán, se dejaba llevar por la calidez y la seguridad que este le hacía sentir

Tezuka ya no se controlaba; delicadamente tomó la barbilla del prodigio, acercándolo cada vez más hacia su rostro, hasta que ambos estudiantes se unieron en un muy ansiado beso. Entrelazaban sus lenguas, se exploraban mutuamente.

Fuji Syusuke estaba en éxtasis, sólo se dejaba llevar, se sentía tan bien tener la lengua de su capitán acariciando cada rincón que podía, nada podría ser más perfecto. Tezuka Kunimitsu no podía decir lo contrario, había esperado demasiado ese momento, no sabía como había llegado hasta ese punto, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba esa aquel joven prodigio que se exponía ante él.

El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más apasionado; Tezuka colocó una de sus manos en la nuca del ojiazul para impedir la separación y aumentar más la cercanía; mientras que la otra continuaba atada en su cintura Fuji, con el mismo objetivo, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amante. Intentaban, si era posible, acercarse más, no querían separarse, se estaba tan bien así. Pero les fue imposible prolongar aquel beso, pues si no respiraban no podrían repetirlo.

Ya separándose, y con muchas dificultades respiratorias, el prodigio dijo:

- Gente como tú, Kunimitsu. Pero como tu solo hay uno-

- Te amo – dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras le quitaba unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su angelical rostro -

El prodigio se impulsó sobre sus pies para alcanzar tan anhelados labios, en un beso corto y dulce y respondió

- También yo, capitán- dicho esto, ambos iniciaron una pequeña guerra entre sus bocas, nuevamente, dejándose llevar por el otro. Eso hasta que encontraron una mejor forma de demostrarse el infinito amor que se tenían

El atardecer era hermoso, y ayudaba a desarrollar mejor aquel pacto de amor.

Por favor mundo, sólo háganme saber que esto lo leyó algún ser humano….si?

Si les gustó o no…(si es que alguien leyó…) dígame /


End file.
